


Non Sequi-Purr

by calico_fiction



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Comment Fic, Crushes, Flash Fic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Romance, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_fiction/pseuds/calico_fiction
Summary: “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats,” Wade says one night.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Non Sequi-Purr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Ravenstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/gifts).



> dialogue prompt from tumblr

“I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats,” Wade says one night. He is covered head to toe in entrails, which Peter is convincing himself not to take too much notice of by reminding himself that they once were inside a group of sex traffickers.

“Uh,” he says. “Why… are you telling me that?”

“You seem like the kind of guy who would like to know that kind of thing,” Wade says, nonsensically. Peter can’t help the crooked, confused-but-charmed smile that tilts his mouth underneath his mask - the very same smile that he has ended up with at some point in every interaction with Wade so far.

“Okay,” he accepts easily. “Thanks.”

“You’re so very welcome,” Wade says. Peter can’t exactly place his tone, but it does make his smile stretch into a full grin. “I’ll keep you updated. Love you!” And then he tosses himself off of the roof.

“Hm,” Peter hums to himself, and wonders what he would have said if Wade had waited for a response. Maybe one day he’ll find out.


End file.
